1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of controlling execution of a function in a mobile terminal and an apparatus for performing the same, and more particularly, to a method of controlling execution of a function in a mobile terminal by detecting a writing gesture that is input by a user through a touchscreen and an apparatus for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication methods and personal information processing are performed by mobile communication terminals such as, for example, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), electronic notes, smart phones, and tablet Personal Computers (PCs).
These mobile terminals have various applications such as, for example, a voice call function, a message-sending function (e.g., Short Message Service/Multimedia Message Service (SMS)/(MMS)), a video call function, an electronic note function, a photographing function, an e-mail sending and receiving function, a broadcasting reproducing function, a motion picture playing function, an Internet surfing function, an electronic trading function, a music playing function, a scheduling function, a Social Networking Service (SNS) function, a messenger function, a dictionary function, a game function, etc.
Mobile terminals also include a touchscreen capable of receiving an execution command directly from a display, without using a keyboard. Specifically, when a finger of a user or an object, such as a stylus pen, touches a specific character displayed on a screen or a specific position on the screen, specific processing is performed by which software stored in the mobile terminal recognizes the specific character or specific position.
Touchscreens serve as a User Interface (UI) connecting a user with an electronic device.
However, a user is generally required to check a touch menu displayed on the touchscreen in order to provide input, and to enter a number of commands for execution of a single application.
It can be difficult to display the various touch menus on a narrow touchscreen, and inconvenient for a user to input a desired command at each of the plurality of steps.